Dibawah Mistletoe
by hasbud
Summary: Harry dan Snape terjebak dibawah mistletoe. Gimana jadinya? cekidot. OneShoot. Warning: ga jelas.


Disclaimer: Ibu cantik JK. Rowling

Halo! Ini ff pertama saya hohoho. Maaf kalo gak jelas, jayus, aneh, de el el. Kita harus saling mengajari dan memberi saran kritik, bukan caci maki hehe.  
>Enjoy read!<p>

Malam itu koridor Hogwarts benar-benar sepi. Harry baru saja selesai berlatih Quiditch. Terbangnya belakangan ini sungguh buruk, sampai-sampai Wood menyuruhnya untuk berlatih sendiri di lapangan. Jam tangan Harry sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dia sudah melewati batas jam malam.  
>"Bisa mati kalau aku bertemu guru, atau yang menyebalkan, Filch. Kalo Dumbledore sih gak apa-apa. Dia kan menyayangiku *-minta ditampol*," kekeh Harry.<p>

_ Tok Tok Tok_, terdengar derap sepatu dibelakang Harry. "Bat!(maksudnya kampret) Itu siapa! Ahelah gimana nih, jubah gaib diatas lagi," umpat Harry.

"Nox." bisik Harry mematikan cahaya dari tongkatnya. _Tok Tok Tok_. Harry mempercepat jalannya sehening mungkin. _Tok Tok Tok_. Langkah kaki tersebut terdengar semakin dekat. _Tok Tok TOK!_  
>"Sedang apa kau disini, Potter?" bisik sebuah suara di tengkuk Harry. "Dumbledore!" teriak Harry kaget. Tongkatnya terlempar dari tangannya.<br>"Se-se-Snpae? Ups!" Harry membekap mulutnya. "Maksud saya, Professor Snape? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Potong tiga puluh angka dari Gryffindor karena melanggar jam malam. Sepuluh angka karena melempar tongkat dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Sepuluh angka karena memanggil Kepala Sekolah tanpa sebab. Kenapa yang kau panggil bukan ayahmu, Potter? Oh iya dia sudah tiada. Lima puluh anka karena memanggilku tanpa 'Professor'. Dan sepuluh angka karena lancang balik bertanya padaku." Harry mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sayang dia itu guru, kalau bukan Harry pasti sudah menonjoknya, menampolnya, menempelengnya sampai collapse, terus diinjek-injek, dilempar, dijedotin, dimasukin ke lubang jamban, diguyur, Elo Gue End! Tapi kenyataannya Harry hanya melihatnya sambil memendam dendam yang sudah sangat panas membara.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mr. Potter?" Snape menekankan kata Mr.

"Saya habis berlatih Qudditch."

"Oh ya? Mana buktinya? Mana sapumu?" tanya Snape lagi.

"Saya tinggalkan di ruang ganti."

"Kenapa?"

'Suka-sukalah! Emang situ siapa? Bener-bener minta dijejelin Myrtle Merana nih orang.' batin Harry jengkel.

"Berat. Lagipula kalau Anda tidak percaya," Harry menunjuk kaos olahraga yang dipakainya, "lihat? Saya pakai baju olahraga. Untuk apa saya berkeliaran di dalam kastil memakai baju olahraga?"

"Untuk membuat alibi, mungkin. Kau meninggalkan sapumu di ruang ganti? Hanya karena berat? Oh, kupikir orang berkepala besar sepertimu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Mengingat ayahmu yang selalu memamerkan sapu dan snitch yang ditangkapnya sewaktu sekolah dulu." kata Snape dingin.

"Kalau Anda masih juga tidak percaya," Harry memberi tekanan pada kalimat tidak percaya, "silahkan periksa ruang ganti Gryffindor." "Untuk apa? Aku ini kan jago dalam Occlumency. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."

'KALO GITU NGAPAIN NANYA, KENTUT? DASAR KADAL RAMBUT KLIMIS!" maki Harry dalam hati.

"Aku tahu apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan." desis Snape berbahaya. Harry menggeram dan semakin mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang. Kepalanya sekarang sudah siap meledak. Seperti kentut yang ditahan #lupakan lupakan.

"Nah sekarang, sana pergi Potter."

"Selamat malam, Professor." geram Harry. Dia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung terjungkal ke belakang dan menabrak Snape dan menindih tubuh Snape.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT ENYAH!" teriak Snape murka.

"Sabar Professor! Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa saya bisa terjungkal!" balas Harry.

"Potong sepuluh angka- "

"Anda tidak bisa melakukannya! Itu bukan salah saya! Saya seperti menabrak dinding yang tidak terlihat! BUKAN SALAH SAYA BUKAN SAYA! SAYA JUGA GAK GAK GAK KUAT SAMA PLAYBOY PLAYBOY."

"SAYA TIDAK PEDULI KALAU KAU GAK GAK GAK KUAT SAMA PLEIBOI PLEIBOI! TAPI MANA MUNGKIN BISA ADA DINDING YANG- "  
>Wajah Snape langsung berubah horror. Dia melihat ke atap diatas. Disana terdapat mistletoe yang menggantung-gantung dengan indahnya. Dia menganga. Harry menganga. Yang nulis menganga. Laptopnya menganga. Modemnya menganga. Semua menganga. Jadi ceritanya selesai sampai disini. (langsung ditimpuk pake idungnya Snape.)<p>

"Mistletoe? KOK BISA? Ini pasti ulah-"

"Duo Weasley." Snape mengakhiri kalimat Harry.

"BAGAIMANA INI PROFESSOR? SAYA JADI TAMBAH CENAT-CENUT KARENA GAK GAK GAK KUAT NGELIAT MUKA PROFESSOR YANG KETELEN IDUNG! Ups! eh sori sori keceplosan.." Harry menundukkan kepalanya.

"Potong dua puluh angka lagi dari Gryffindor." desis Snape dingin.

''Kutil Merlin! (lah emang Merlin punya kutil yak?) Point Gryffindor sekarang berape? Parah sekali sumpah si idung," umpat Harry dalam hati.

"Jaga pikiranmu Potter." desis Snape lagi. Kenapa dia mendesis terus? Karena dia seperti ular. Licin, licik, menakutkan, menyebalkan, berminyak, berambut klimis. Bedanya, Snape beridung ular kagak. Kesian deh lo *di smackdown sama fansnya Snape*.

"Sekarang bagaimana Professor?" tanya Harry.

"Mana tongkatmu? Pinjam."

"Disana." Harry menunjukkan tongkatnya yang terletak sejauh satu meter dari mereka.

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU AMBIL TADI?"

"Kan tadi Professor marahin saya! MANA SEMPET NGAMBIL!"

"Terus? Saya harus bilang WOW gitu?"

"Enggak."

"TERUS KALAU TIDAK ADA TONGKAT BAGAIMANA KITA BISA KELUAR!"

'lah tongkatmu dimane, Pret?' batin Harry.

"Tongkatku tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Potter."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak akan bisa keluar sampai Natal. Atau..."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

'YE KALI YE GUA MAU CIUMAN AMA ELU? NAJIS BANGET!' maki Harry dalam hati.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu Potter. Saya juga NAJIS BANGET." geram Snape.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mereka saling menatap dan melengos. Harry duduk. Snape goyang-goyang karena pegel tapi mau duduk tengsin.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus. Sekarang masih tanggal 23 Maret. Natal masih lama. Dan kalau sampai ada yang melihat, sungguh memalukan." kata Harry ngeri.

"Ya."

Mereka diam lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau, bangun." perintah Snape pada Harry. Harry merasa ngeri. Dia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.  
>Snape memegangi kedua sisi tubuh Harry. Spontan Harry mendorongnya. Mereka berdua terjengkang ke belakang dan terpental lagi ke depan.<p>

"DIAM POTTER! IKUTI SAJA! SAYA JUGA JIJIK!" raung Snape.

Snape memegangi Harry lagi. Kali ini Harry pasrah. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata. Wajah mereka hampir tidak berbatas sampai Harry mendorong Snape (lagi.)

"AKU GAK GAK GAK KUAT! JANGAN REBUT KEPERAWANAN BIBIRKU!"

"KAU PIKIR BIBIRKU SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN? BIBIRKU JUGA MASIH PERAWAN! DAN SAYA JUGA GAK GAK GAK KUAT GAK GAK GAK LEVEL!"  
>Harry kaget. Setua itu bibirnya masih perawan? My God. Dia pasti bener-bener gak laku. *yang nulis bingung, kalo keperawanan bibir, buat cowok disebutnya perawan juga bukan ya? karna yang nulis gatau, jadi terimalah dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada O:)*<p>

"Kalau kau tidak bisa dilembuti," Snape mundur sampai hampir mentok dinding mistletoe, "akan kupaksa. HIAAAAAK!" Snape melompat mundur dan dengan otomatis mental dan jatuh menabrak Harry. Bibir merekapun bertemu. Kejadian menjijikkan itu tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Harry meronta-ronta, tetapi Snape menahannya. Sampai perlahan-lahan mistletoe itu memendek-memendek dan dinding bening itu hilang.

Snape melepaskan Harry. Harry langsung berlari menuju jendela kastil dan muntah disana. Dia berkali-kali mengelap bibirnya. Snape juga mengelap bibirnya. "LAKI BUKAN! GITU AJA MUNTAH! LAKI GAK MUNTAH-MUNTAH!" teriak Snape lalu meninggalkan Harry. Setelah Snape sudah tidak terlihat, Harry meraung,

"LAKI GAK MAKAN LAKI! LAKI GAK NYIUM SESAMA LAKI! LAKI GAK MINUM RASA-RASA!" Harry pun kembali muntah. Sementara Snape di ujung sana yang mendengar raungan Harry langsung bergumam, "Potong lima angka lagi dari Gryffindor."

Beberapa menit kemudian Harry mengambil tongkatnya dan berlari menuju asramanya. Dia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya seperti ini. Apalagi kalau ada yang melihatnya dengan Snape tadi. Bisa hancur imagenya.

Harry memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Disana masih banyak anak-anak berkumpul.

"Harry! Dari mana saja, Kau?" tanya Ron. "LAKI GAK NANYA-NANYA! LAKI GAK GAK GAK KUAT!" teriak Harry. Dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung mencuci muka di kamar mandi.

Ron dan Hermione beserta semua anak yang ada disana langsung bengong.

'Sumpah. Sampe Voldemort punya rambut dan idungpun, aku tak akan pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Awas saja kalau Snape berani bilang pada orang lain. Aku tidak perduli walaupun dia guru. Akan kumantrai habis-habisan." geramnya dalam hati.

*END*

Maaf ya gak jelas, baru pemula ^_^ hehehe. Review yak, kritik dan saran, akan saya telan semua. Jangan dicaci maki tapi, saya pasti bakalan GAK GAK GAK KUAT.

Salam laki,  
>Hasbud<p> 


End file.
